


N is for Night

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [14]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Street Fighter
Genre: Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Major Character Deaths for Juli and Juni's deaths





	N is for Night

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Deaths for Juli and Juni's deaths

_Cammy scanned the dark forest along with Juli and Juni, there is no werewolf in sight. "Damn it." Cammy thought to herself._

 

The grave is quiet, too quiet... Expect for a creaking and squeaking of an ancient gate being open once again in many years before. A figure thought, "Who forgot to oil the gates!" wearing a thick red jacket and brown combat boots, the figure walk to two graves which say...

**Juli**

**Juni**

"I'm sorry, Juli and Juni..." the figure mumbled to the graves, then there was a voice calling out, "Sorry for your loss." the hooded figure turn to the source of the voice. Standing there was a young adult man, appear chiseled and slim, his hair is a silver color which is impossible for a young man like him to have that color. The hooded figure look dead straight in the man's eyes as it gripped its jacket, removing it from it's body to reveal a young woman, with an Amazonian body type with her blond hair tied in two braids. Right before the man can could anything, Cammy kicked him right in the face which led to the man to stumble to the ground, blood was dripping from his mouth, staining his hand.

Cammy smirked, she was going to win this battle. She is going to do.

"You made a bad mistake, haven't you." the man growled at Cammy, who look confused at first then the clouds reveal the soft glow of a silver full moob. "Oh no..." Cammy though to herself as the man begin to twitch in pain, then he let out a howl as grey and blue fur grow like a rash, his hands and feet changing in paws of a... werewolf? His teeth turn razor sharp as his face changed into a muzzle of a wolf. Cammy jump backwards from the werewolf as it grinned at her, "Are you sure going to win this battle?" it ask, "No, I think not."


End file.
